fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kieran
Kieran (ケビン Kevin) is the sub-commander of the Crimean Royal Knights under General Geoffrey. Previously, in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance he was a member of Crimea's 5th Platoon, who, along with Geoffrey, had the honor of escorting Elincia, Crimea's secret princess, from the Daein attack on Melior during the Mad King's War. He has a long standing (although seemingly one-sided) rivalry with Oscar, whom he trained with to become a knight in the 12th Regiment. He is overly enthusiastic which is almost the opposite of Oscar. He works really hard to make himself better in which he sometimes creates self inflicted wounds. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, he was captured by the Daein army and held in Castle Canteus, but was later rescued by Ike and joined his party. He also appears to be good friends with his superior, Geoffrey, and Geoffrey gives him a Silver Axe in a conversation at the base just before Part 2 Chapter 3 in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. This friendship is also referenced by their bond support. He appears as an enemy in Part 3 Chapter 12 to the Daein army, most likely representing the Crimean Royal Knights in Geoffrey's absence. However, the chances of battling him are very slim. Personality Kieran is very hotblooded, loud and proud, usually announcing his name, rank and title before he fights. He is very enthusiastic and trains vigorously to become a better knight, often inflicting wounds on himself in the process, which he does not seem to care or notice. He has an energetic disposition, and seems to not be able to calm down, whether he wants to or not. He also has many stories to tell, but they are most likely false (although they all are big and bold). He has a bitter, yet one-sided, rivalry with Oscar, whom he resents for leaving the Crimean Knights. According to a support conversation, Kieran's rivalry with Oscar started in their second year of enlistment, when both had just completed their horsemanship training. According to Kieran, during a final horse race, Oscar beat him "by the smallest of margins," while Oscar recalls the distance to be "at least three lengths." He seems to be very thickheaded. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 11: The prison door was opened and he survived in Chapter 10. Base Stats |Axe Knight |Wind |12 |30 |11 |1 |10 |12 |8 |10 |1 |10 |33 |8 |Axe - C |Gamble | - |} Growth Rates |60% |50% |15% |50% |40% |25% |40% |30% |} Support Conversations *Oscar *Rhys *Marcia Bond Support *Geoffrey: 5% Overall Kieran is well-balanced all around. He joins a bit late compared to Oscar and Titania, but he can still be a very useful unit, with swords or lances being a welcoming addition upon promotion. He'll cap his strength stat, and potentially skill. His other stats are average, except for his fairly high defenses. Replacing his Gamble skill with Savior, Provoke, or Resolve is recommended. Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Chapter 3: Automatically from Base, and he appear as reinforcement at turn 8 in Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 9: Automatically from Base. *Part 4: Chapter 2: Forced to join the team Tibarn. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |△ | | | | | | | | | |○ | |○ | | |○ | | |○ | | |○ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats |Axe Paladin |Wind |11 |41 |21 |6 |20 |20 |16 |18 |11 |11 |36 |9 |Axe - A |Gamble Canto |Steel Poleax, Hand Axe, Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |75% |60% |15% |40% |30% |30% |60% |25% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Geoffrey: 5% Defeat Quote Path of Radiance Kieran: Long live Crimea! Queen Elincia... May fortune smile on you... Radiant Dawn *In Part 2: Chapter 3 Kieran: General... Forgive me! I should have... trained harder... Geoffrey: Kieran... No! I'm coming to help you! Hold tight! Kieran!! (Kieran dies, game over) *In Part 3: Chapter 10 (as NPC) Kieran: Hack... I have dishonoured myself before Queen Elincia! Elincia: Kieran, you must retreat! Please, don't throw your life away. Kieran: As... As you wish! (Kieran retreat) Epilogue *'Veteran Knight' (剛の騎士 Tsuyoshi no kishi) Kieran served the royal family with nearly fanatical verve. His voice could be heard from anywhere in the castle. Archetype Oscar and Kieran represent the Abel and Cain Archetypes respectively. Etymology Kieran is an alternative spelling of the Irish Ciarán, which means "Small dark one". Ciarán comes from the Irish word "Ciar" which means dark or black. Ciar can be linked back to Ciar, son of Fergus, King of Ulster. It is linked with many names, like Kerry meaning Ciar's People. The name is rendered in Latin as Queranus. It is also used in the vernacular of older rural Irish folk, such as farmers in West County Clare to refer to small, irregular lumps of turf, i.e. peat. Gallery File:Kieran.jpg|Kieran's artwork in Path of Radiance File:FE9 Kieran Portrait.png|Kieran's portrait in Path of Radiance File:Kieran FE10.png|Kieran's portrait in Radiant Dawn Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc